


Entre Astros e Canções

by gessycristal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessycristal/pseuds/gessycristal
Summary: Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol fazia o tipo "louco dos signos", mas não conseguia acreditar que, logo quando havia reunido coragem para se declarar ao melhor amigo, seu sol em touro seria o maior empecilho em seu caminho.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Entre Astros e Canções

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #191
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer à pessoa maravilhosa que enviou este plot. Foi minha primeira escolha e fiquei muito feliz que o consegui! Espero ter feito jus ao que você imaginou! Escrever esta one shot foi muito divertido.  
> Agradeço também à Dulce, minha beta querida, você é o máximo! E também às amigas que leram antes de todos (Barbs, Jé e Lary), principalmente à Malu, por ficar sempre de olho se as informações astrológicas estavam corretas!  
> Se você é chanbaek shipper, divirta-se encontrando as situações reais dos dois escondidas ao longo da fic 🥰  
> Playlist ["Entre astros e Canções"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5aOkqZ3Ktf5NnyIPYfknOI?si=vY4c2NsoSd26kp4LD_dhCA)
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Todo mundo tem aquele amigo que sabe tudo sobre os signos. Daqueles que não pergunta sua data de nascimento para saber o que te dar presente ou cantar um _Parabéns pra você_ meio desafinado, mas sim para fazer o teu mapa astral detalhado. E ai de você se não sabe que horas nasceu! Ele manda perguntar pra sua mãe, pro seu pai... se duvidar até para o cachorro! Porque sem isso ele não pode conhecer o seu ascendente e signo lunar, seja lá o que isso signifique.

Não é que eu não goste de astrologia. A essa altura do campeonato, odeio mesmo. Possivelmente não pelas razões que você possa imaginar. Meu motivo tem nome e sobrenome: Park Chanyeol. Meu colega de faculdade, melhor amigo e claro, o amor da minha vida (não que ele saiba deste último detalhe). 

Veja bem, Chanyeol é o que eu chamaria de “louco dos signos”. Ele acredita realmente que a posição dos astros na hora do nascimento influencia a nossa personalidade e, para meu total desespero, nossos relacionamentos amorosos. Sabe qual a primeira coisa que faz ao acordar? Lê seu horóscopo! Mas até tudo bem, muita gente faz isso, até eu já fiz uma vez. Só que ele se veste com a _cor do dia_ indicada pelo mesmo. É sério!! E como eu sei disso? Bom, uma certa manhã fui acordado com a ligação desse gigante me pedindo desesperado uma camiseta rosa, pois esta era a sua cor do dia e ele não tinha nenhuma peça dessa tonalidade. Juro juradinho. Claro que eu emprestei, foi um dos meus dias mais felizes. Chanyeol andando pela universidade com a minha camiseta e depois me devolvendo com seu cheirinho? Amo! Nem lavei, pra ser honesto. Ela está devidamente vestida no meu travesseiro reserva, sendo abraçadinha todas as noites. Não me julgue.

Não sei quando exatamente comecei a ver ele dessa forma. Nós nos conhecemos tem quase dois anos e tenho certeza que não me sentia assim de início. Nossa amizade foi ficando mais forte ao longo do tempo, uma convivência quase diária tanto na faculdade quanto fora dela, e quando dei por mim, já estava totalmente apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. Mais clichê impossível. 

Porém não é assim tão fácil sair da zona de conforto. Nunca nem namorei de verdade. Sou capaz de contar nos dedos de uma mão quantos rapazes eu já beijei (e ainda sobram dedos, mas ninguém precisa saber deste detalhe). Isso porque no meu colégio ser _gay_ não era assim muito comum, pelo menos não abertamente, por isso minhas opções foram bem limitadas. Felizmente na Faculdade de Música conheci muitos colegas de diversas sexualidades e finalmente encontrei um grupo de amigos em que posso ser eu mesmo, sem receios. Ainda assim, mesmo com mais opções, acabei não ficando com ninguém desde que comecei o curso. Beijar por beijar nunca fez a minha cabeça. 

Mas por que eu detesto astrologia, você me pergunta? Sinceramente, eu não tinha nada contra até pouco tempo atrás, inclusive lia coisas sobre o zodíaco como qualquer pessoa faz! Sempre achei engraçado como a nossa personalidade encaixava com a descrição dos signos quase certinho! Por exemplo, eu como alguém do signo de Touro, sou calmo, prefiro minha casa à qualquer outro lugar e, se fosse ser sincero, sou mesmo bem teimoso. Já Chanyeol, Sagitário, é agitadíssimo, fala alto, adora viajar e parece estar sempre pensando positivo, o que foge à minha compreensão. É o meu completo oposto, e acho que isso é o que eu mais gosto nele. Ele me tira da zona de conforto e faz com que eu experimente coisas que eu jamais sonharia! E, por incrível que pareça, eu curto mesmo essas aventuras. 

Ano passado, Chan me convenceu a fazer snowboard. Ele já esquiou diversas vezes, uma vez que vai sempre ao Japão com sua família, então me deu algumas aulas. E eu estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Isso até cair que nem um boneco de pano pra frente, bumbum pro ar e tudo o mais. Claro que ele filmou, isso é tão típico dele que nem me surpreende. E como nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar, ele colocou no Instagram! E agora todos os nossos amigos ficam rindo da minha cara. Precisava mesmo, Chanyeol? Pelo menos recebi um “você é fofo” em resposta. A gente se humilha mas se apega às migalhas, não é mesmo?

Vou te dizer: se declarar pra alguém já é difícil (o medo de receber um fora sem piedade é real). Agora, se declarar para o melhor amigo é mil vezes pior. Não sei nem como começar este assunto com ele. Imagina chegar e dizer “ _Olá Chan, sabe a amizade incrível que temos desde o início da faculdade? Dois anos, hein? Pois é, eu na real te amo de verdade, não apenas como amigo”._ Para, né? Sem condições. 

O Park nem sempre foi _tão_ ligado assim em astrologia. Mas de uns tempos pra cá ele realmente mergulhou fundo nessa história. Adora falar sobre seu horóscopo diário com a gente e segue à risca os conselhos dados em sua previsão. Eu achava até bonitinho, antes do meu mundo desabar, obviamente. E isso aconteceu justamente quando eu estava juntando uma coragem que não tenho para me declarar de uma vez pra ele. Que ódio que eu tenho desses astros!

Meu inferno astral começou quando Jongin, aluno do Bacharelado em Dança, veio em meio ao nosso intervalo dizendo que havia descoberto um site que mostrava a compatibilidade dos signos no amor. Falou todo orgulhoso que, como capricorniano, ele deveria buscar pessoas que fossem também do signo de Capricórnio, pois esta seria sua melhor combinação zodiacal. Ele estava de olho há algum tempo em Kyungsoo, aluno de Gastronomia, e para o nosso espanto, ele nasceu apenas dois dias antes de Jongin, ambos do mesmo signo, puro destino! 

Pronto. Foi o que bastou para que Chanyeol pegasse seu celular e lesse sobre as combinações amorosas com Sagitário. Eu sinceramente achava que ele já sabia dessa informação há muito tempo. Mas pelo visto, era uma novidade pra ele também.

E para minha maior decepção e frustração: Sagitário combina basicamente com _qualquer_ signo do zodíaco, sério, qualquer um, exceto é claro… TOURO. Absolutamente incompatível. Zero, nada. Inclusive dizia que um relacionamento entre estes signos raramente dá certo, mais fácil desistir. 

Minha vontade era de chorar ali mesmo. Maldita astrologia! Eu e o Chanyeol somos perfeitos um para o outro! Ele é o _yang_ do meu _yin_. O oposto que me completa! Saber disso justo agora, faltando quatro dias para o meu aniversário, é muito frustrante! Argh! Que belo presente de grego! 

Infelizmente, conhecendo Park como eu conheço, sei que essa informação é quase uma sentença de morte aos meus sentimentos não revelados. Acabou sem nem começar, Byun. Parabéns por ser um covarde e ter demorado tanto tempo pra se declarar. Agora já era. A incompatibilidade dos signos é algo que, tenho certeza, Chanyeol jamais poderá superar. Nesse mesmo momento ele olhou pra mim, e talvez tenha sido minha imaginação fértil e desesperada, mas acho que vi até uma pontinha de tristeza no sorrisinho que ele me deu. 

Mas essa história não vai ficar assim. Culpa ou não da posição do sol no dia do meu nascimento, se tem uma característica de Touro que eu tenho é a teimosia. Estou apaixonado pelo Chanyeol há meses. Não vou desistir do amor da minha vida assim, sem nem tentar. Sou patético, mas não tanto. É hora de traçar um plano de ação.

 _“Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais ainda”._ Pensando nisso, assim que cheguei em casa decidi pesquisar um pouco mais a fundo essa história dos signos. Joguei no Google mesmo: Sagitário. Fui bombardeado com informações diversas. Peguei um caderninho e comecei a anotar.

_“Sagitário: nono signo do zodíaco”_

Ok, não me ajuda em nada.

_“Seu símbolo é o centauro”_

Metade homem, metade cavalo? Agora faz sentido o Chanyeol ser assim. Uma mula seria um pouco mais preciso, afinal, impossível aquele cara não ter entendido que eu gosto dele ainda, mas ok, ok. Seguindo…

“ _Planeta Regente: Júpiter”_

Tô perdido. Isso não me ajuda em nada, socorro! Não faço a menor ideia de como isso pode ser útil no meu plano. 

Devia mesmo ter pesquisado “como conquistar um sagitariano…”. Opa! É isso! Encontrei exatamente o que eu precisava! 

_Como conquistar um homem sagitariano:_

  * Ele adora ser surpreendido e gosta de uma boa aventura! (Bom, isso eu gosto, então é tranquilo).


  * Não seja ciumento (ah, por favor! Eu me mordo de ciúme! Assim você me mata, astrologia!)


  * Seja otimista! (Inacreditável. Mais fácil nascer novamente e com um novo signo)



Sinceramente, a vontade é de sentar num cantinho e chorar. Mas vai dar certo. Propor uma aventura é moleza e algo que eu realmente curto de vez em quando, então vou começar por esse mesmo.

  
_Chan, cabeção, tá por aí?_

_Tô, Baek, que você quer a essa hora?_

Ops, já era 1h da manhã. Mas até parece que ele dorme cedo mesmo.

_Meu aniversário está chegando, queria fazer algo diferente este ano._

_Ah, é? Tipo o quê?_

_Bem, eu tava aqui pensando…_

_E se a gente fosse, sei lá, fazer uma trilha._

_Me falaram que tem uma que dá pra uma cachoeira bem perto daqui._

_Você? Trilha? Na mesma frase? Eu li isso mesmo?_

_Sai pra lá. Eu faço exercícios._

_Baek, levantamento de garfo não é esporte. E jogos online não são atividades físicas, ok?_

_Cala a boca seu idiota. Eu até fui esquiar com você._

_Uma vez na vida, mas ok._

_Adorei a ideia da trilha. Já decidiu quem vai chamar?_

_Não cheguei nessa parte do planejamento ainda._

_Tenha paciência meu caro Padawan._

_Imagino que a galera da facul mesmo._

_Realmente curti a ideia._

_Caminhar em meio a natureza, tomar banho de cachoeira._

_Vai ser uma super comemoração de aniversário! Você merece!_

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Estávamos em nove. Preparei uma cesta de piquenique com frios e até um bolinho para cantar parabéns. Chanyeol veio todo animado me dar um abraço, e meu coração já estava acelerado sem nem começar a fazer atividade física. Quando foi que me tornei assim parecendo um adolescente apaixonado! Que vergonha! Toma juízo, Baekhyun, você agora já tem 20 anos nessa cara. 

Talvez eu devesse ter pesquisado um pouco melhor sobre a tal trilha. Achei que teria um caminho pra andar, todo cimentado e limpinho, mas não! Galhos, folhas e, para o desespero deste que vos fala, bichos. Muitos. De todos os tipos e tamanhos. Estariam ali fazendo a “XVI Reunião Anual dos Bichos mais Asquerosos da Coreia?” É a única explicação.

Vamos lá, Baekhyun espírito aventureiro para conquistar um sagitariano! Ninguém merece. Principalmente no dia do seu aniversário. 

Passados quinze minutos dessa trilha do inferno, olho pra frente e me deparo com um Chanyeol estagnado. 

— Baekhyun.

— Que foi?

— Baekhyun! Baek, vem cá. Vem devagar pelo amor de Deus.

— Que que está acontecendo, Chan? Tá tudo bem?

— Baek, tem um bicho em mim. Pelo amor de Deus, tira esse bicho de mim!

Na elaboração do meu plano mirabolante, eu havia esquecido que o Chanyeol, apesar dos seus 20 anos e um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, é um bebê quando se trata de insetos. Não o entenda mal, ele é absolutamente louco por animais. Quando criança chegou a levar um rato que ficou preso numa ratoeira pra casa pra cuidar (o que o levou a um puxão de orelha histórico de sua mãe), teve um furão de estimação (com direito a participação num _Clube para Donos de Furões_ , tipo, uau) e hoje em dia tem um poodle pretinho chamado Toben que parece ligado na tomada, porém adorável, mas que mora com seus pai no interior, já que Chanyeol passa quase o dia todo fora de casa por conta da faculdade, e não consegue dar a atenção e cuidado que ele merece. 

Mas quando se trata de insetos, o amor se resume a um medo irracional. Se eu os acho nojentos? Óbvio. Só que o Chan entra em pânico mesmo, coitado. Hora do Super Baekhyun resgatar o príncipe em perigo!

Como a minha vida é patética e parece que os astros estão mesmo contra qualquer chance que eu possa ter com o Park, é claro que o Jongin chegou antes de mim e foi o salvador da pátria no meu lugar. Como se não bastasse ser a própria personificação de Adônis, o melhor dançarino da faculdade e ter um corpo de dar inveja, ainda precisava ser todo grudento no _meu_ Chanyeol? Inacreditável. Ainda precisei ver o Park o abraçando em agradecimento por 38 segundos! Sim, _contei_ . Não que eu seja ciumento, longe de mim. Apenas achei completamente desnecessário. Um _high five_ bastaria, não? O que foi que a astrologia falou aquele dia, mesmo? Ah, sim. Sagitário também não combina quase nada com Capricórnio! Não é assim tão ruim quanto Touro, mas por vias das dúvidas…

— Chanyeol, vem cá, me ajuda a carregar um pouco a cesta, está pesada.

Ele saiu de perto do Jongin rapidinho e veio me ajudar. Amo!

— Nossa Baek, o que você está levando aqui?

— Ah, como é meu aniversário eu dei uma caprichada, né. Coloquei umas garrafas de vinho também. A gente merece.

— Se tivesse me avisado já tinha te ajudado desde o começo, sempre teimoso esse taurino. Vamos, acho que não falta muito pra gente chegar.

E realmente, vinte minutos depois, encontramos a cachoeira. Uau, o poder da natureza sempre me surpreende. Apesar da trilha terrível, estar assim em contato com o verde no meu aniversário é realmente renovador.

Graças à impulsividade da minha mãe e suas compras aleatórias, eu tinha um _kit_ completo de piquenique para usar. Com cesta, toalhas, pratos e até talheres. Ela detestava atividades em meio à natureza, mas comprou pois, segundo ela, a cesta era linda e estava em promoção. Nunca usou, obviamente. Estendi a toalha xadrez vermelha, coloquei a cesta no chão e comecei a organizar as coisas. Mal acreditei quando todos os nove conseguiram se sentar na toalha. Como já era usual, sentei ao lado de Chanyeol. 

Acabei ganhando de presente algumas camisetas, uma carteira e um perfume. Este último, dado por Chanyeol. Quando vi a caixinha cor creme com o laço preto não pude deixar de me espantar.

— Jo Malone, Chanyeol? Eles são muito caros!

— Como era seu presente de aniversário meus pais também ajudaram, então não se preocupe com isso. Você já me disse algumas vezes o quanto gosta do cheiro do meu perfume, por isso achei que fosse gostar.

— Nossa, obrigado. Eu realmente adorei.

Eu devo ter dito algumas milhares de vezes o quanto eu amo o cheiro do Park. Não estava me referindo necessariamente ao perfume quando disse isso, mas não é como se eu fosse falar isso pra ele, não é? Dentro da caixinha havia um frasco pequeno do perfume que vinha inebriando meus pensamentos há tanto tempo. _Peony and Blush Suede_ . Que para mim poderia vir facilmente descrito como “ _O cheirinho do Chanyeol”._ Melhor presente que já ganhei na vida!

A tábua de frios com vinho foi um sucesso, e logo todos estávamos conversando animadamente. Minseok, aluno da faculdade de Teatro, e Jongdae, meu colega da Música, falavam animadamente com Junmyeon, nosso veterano, sobre como sonhavam em se especializar em Teatro Musical. Ambos já haviam participado desse tipo de espetáculo, assim como Junmyeon, que participou de duas montagens importantes na cidade. Yixing, colega da faculdade de Jongin e Sehun, discutia apaixonadamente sobre como balancear seus passos de dança. 

Com isso, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e eu estávamos sobrando nos assuntos. Apesar de ter buscado o curso superior em Gastronomia, Kyungsoo cantava extremamente bem, e era parte fundamental do nosso grupinho eclético. Chanyeol puxou a conversa.

— E aí, Kyung! Como tem andado? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, né?

— Por aqui tudo certo. Muitas provas práticas na faculdade, mas eu tenho ido bem. 

— Aposto que você é o melhor da turma, não é? 

— Ah, bem. Sim, sou sim. E vocês, nem acredito que finalmente estão juntos!

Eu só queria sair correndo dali. Senti que todos pararam de falar pra escutar a nossa conversa naquele momento. Kyungsoo, seu sem noção! Foi Chanyeol quem respondeu primeiro.

— Nem sei de onde você tirou essa ideia, Kyung! Até porque o Baek é de Touro, como você bem sabe, e eu sou Sagitário. Nunca daria certo, não é, Baek?

— É.

Aquelas palavras acabaram comigo. Não consegui sequer formular uma resposta à altura. 

— Vou dar uma voltinha, tirar umas fotos da cachoeira. Já volto.

Tentei sair o mais rápido que pude sem correr, pra não chamar a atenção. Meus olhos estavam marejados, mas tudo o que eu não precisava era chorar em frente aos meus amigos na festa do meu aniversário. Respirar o ar perto da cachoeira me acalmou. Tirei algumas fotos pra não levantar suspeitas e já estava me preparando pra me juntar ao grupo quando ouvi a voz do Chanyeol.

— Baek, tirou as fotos? Quer que eu tire algumas de você com a cachoeira no fundo?

— Ah, ok. Pode ser sim, pega aqui meu celular.

— Não precisa, eu tiro com o meu depois te mando.

— Tudo bem, então.

Ele tirou algumas fotos, pedindo pra eu fazer poses engraçadas e outras mais sérias. Como pode esse cara partir meu coração dessa forma e ao mesmo tempo ser o responsável por juntar os caquinhos outra vez? 

— Baekhyun, queria aproveitar que estamos longe dos outros pra te dar outro presente de aniversário.

— Mais um?

— Bem, sim. Mas esse fui eu que fiz. É mais simples, não imagine muito. Espero que goste.

O presente devia ser pequeno, ele não estava segurando nada nas mãos a não ser o celular. Colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá um saquinho. Não entendi o que era a princípio, até retirá-lo do pacote. Eram pulseiras de miçangas!

— Chanyeol! Eu adorei! Quando você começou a fazer pulseiras?

Ele parecia bem envergonhado, achei um amor. Meu coração poderia explodir de felicidade! Nunca mais vou tirar essa pulseira do punho.

— Ah, na verdade, quando éramos mais novos, minha irmã Yoora adorava brincar com miçangas. Ela tinha uma coleção completa! Então na última visita à casa dos meus pais encontrei a caixinha antiga de miçangas dela e pensei em fazer uma pulseira para a gente. Olha aqui, fiz pra mim também.

Me mostrou então seu punho, com as novas pulseiras. Adorei a ideia de que teríamos mais um item combinando, dentre tantas coisas que compartilhamos. Querendo ou não, parecíamos um casal. 

— Acho melhor a gente voltar, daqui a pouco vão achar que nos perdemos.

—Deixa só eu tirar uma foto deste céu!

— O apaixonado por astrologia não poderia ficar sem sua postagem característica no Instagram, não é? 

Ele me olhou com aquela franzida na sobrancelha tão característica. Tive a impressão de que ele queria me falar algo, porém meu pensamento foi interrompido com os gritos do pessoal nos chamando de volta ao piquenique. Era hora de cortar o bolo!

— Ah, não! Por favor, sem “Parabéns pra você”! Morro de vergonha! 

— Aniversário tem que ter parabéns, sim senhor! 

E então começaram um coro animado, que iniciou bem harmonioso, uma vez que todos ali sabiam cantar muito bem, mas que de uma hora pra outra reunia um Chanyeol operístico, Jongdae e Minseok disputando quem conseguia cantar mais agudo, Kyungsoo tentando um acorde dissonante, Sehun e Jongin batendo palmas animadamente enquanto dançavam saltitantes, Yixing que sem querer cantou em chinês, sua língua materna, e um Junmyeon tentando manter a melodia original a todo custo. São doidos, mas são os melhores amigos que eu poderia querer.

Me preparei para assoprar as velas quando Chanyeol me interrompeu.

— Espera, Baek! Que horas você nasceu? 

— Isso é sério?

— Claro! Você deve assoprar as velas apenas se seu horário de nascimento já passou, para seu desejo se realizar!

— Nunca ouvi falar disso. Mas tudo bem, saiba que estou perfeitamente seguro, pois nasci às 06:40h da manhã.

E assoprei as velas. Meu desejo era simples, eu queria apenas que meu amor fosse correspondido.

~~~~

Um novo barzinho abriu na cidade e decidimos conhecer mais de perto. Chamamos a galera de sempre, Jongdae finalmente trouxe sua namorada para nos apresentar. Eles já estavam juntos havia sete meses, mas era a primeira vez que eu a via de perto. Ela é tão linda que podia facilmente ser membro de um _Girl Group._ Infelizmente Yixing havia voltado para a China para dar continuidade aos seus estudos. O cara é tão bom que não duvidaria que um dia vá ser conhecido como o Rei da China. Precisamos juntar duas meses para caber os nove. Para o espanto de ninguém, sentei ao lado de Chanyeol.

A proposta do bar, chamado _Party People,_ era diferente dos outros por aí. Um ambiente moderno e bem colorido, sem aquela barulheira típicas dos bares. Música alta e competição vocal? Ambiente lotado? Pessoas se esbarrando? Nem pensar! Prefiro mil vezes ficar em casa. Mas posso acabar voltando aqui em outras oportunidades.

Porém ali, ao invés de música ambiente ou de um _couvert_ contratado, o palco era aberto para quem quisesse subir e dar uma palhinha. Tinha o necessário para uma apresentação acústica: com microfones, um violão e um teclado. Uma espécie de _Karaokê,_ porém tudo ao vivo. Claro que como alunos de Música nós adoramos o conceito!

Após algumas doses de _soju_ , decidimos que seria nossa vez de cantar. A namorada do Jongdae se sentiu envergonhada e decidiu não subir ao palco com a gente, por esta razão acabamos em oito no palco. Decidimos fazer uma versão acústica de uma das nossa músicas favoritas: _Call me baby,_ do EXO. Chanyeol pegou o violão para fazer a harmonia. Mesmo sendo a nossa primeira vez cantando esta música juntos, conseguimos dividir rapidamente as partes definindo quem cantaria o que. Ao final da nossa mini apresentação, se é que podemos chamar assim, recebemos aplausos entusiasmados das pessoas no bar. Definitivamente, estar nos palcos me apresentando era o que eu queria fazer pelo resto da vida.

Nos levantamos pra voltar aos nossos lugares, mas Chanyeol seguiu sentado no banquinho com o violão nos braços.

— Vai tocar outra, Chan? 

— Ah, sim, podem sentar, vou tocar só essa aqui e já sento com vocês.

Quando os primeiros acordes começaram a soar, já pude reconhecer uma das músicas favoritas do Chanyeol: _Creep,_ do Radiohead. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ele fazer um cover dela, apesar de já visto ele cantarolar a mesma diversas vezes. Ele iniciou de olhos fechados, com um sorrisinho que destacava suas covinhas, mais lindo do que meu coração poderia surportar. 

> _When you were here before_
> 
> _(Quando você esteve aqui)_
> 
> _Couldn't look you in the eye_
> 
> _(Não conseguia te olhar nos olhos)_
> 
> _You're just like an angel_
> 
> _(Você é como um anjo)_
> 
> _Your skin makes me cry_
> 
> _(Sua pele me faz chorar)_
> 
> _You float like a feather_
> 
> _(Você flutua como uma pena)_
> 
> _In a beautiful world_
> 
> _(Em um mundo tão belo)_
> 
> _I wish I was special_
> 
> _(Eu queria ser especial)_

A voz dele, com aquela rouquidão característica, era uma das minhas favoritas em todo o mundo. Sempre que cantava, dava pra sentir a emoção em sua voz. Por mais que ele preferisse fazer _rap_ ou tocar diversos instrumentos, eu era o maior fã da sua voz cantada. Se dependesse de mim nós formaríamos uma dupla: _Chanbaek._ Talvez vê-lo cantar tenha um gostinho especial por causa do que aconteceu no ano passado. Não esquecerei tão cedo do dia em que ele recebeu o diagnóstico de calos nas pregas vocais e a notícia de que seria necessário se submeter a uma cirurgia. Eu fiquei tão preocupado! E se ele não conseguisse cantar depois da cirurgia? Mas o Chanyeol é um cara determinado. Para espanto de todos, inclusive de seu médico, ele se recuperou com rapidez. O mais difícil mesmo era ver ele, um cara sempre tão elétrico e falante, sem poder dizer uma palavra durante um mês inteirinho. Por sorte nosso grupo de amigos se revezou para lhe fazer companhia, e acredito que isso ajudou a fortalecer ainda mais nossa amizade. Nós somos um. Nosso grupinho se uniu ainda mais depois disso.

Por isso vê-lo ali, cantando no palco, era ainda mais incrível. Ele olhou pra mim e pude ver como seus olhos brilhavam por cantar aquela música. Seria impossível não me apaixonar por ele. Você é um caso perdido, Baekhyun.

~~~~

Apesar de ter apenas 20 anos, Chanyeol morava sozinho em um apartamento que ganhou dos pais quando passou na faculdade de música em Seul. Eu sei que pode parecer um exagero, mas seus pais tinham grandes negócios no interior. Dinheiro não era exatamente um problema pra eles. Além disso, preferiam sua vida mais pacata no campo do que ter que se mudar para a capital apenas para que o filho mais novo fizesse faculdade. Park amava muito seus pais, e sua saudade era evidente sempre que os mencionava. 

Sua irmã trabalhava como âncora em um jornal também na capital, mas era recém casada, o que inviabilizava a possibilidade de Chanyeol morar com ela (ele podia ser sem noção, mas não a esse ponto). Eles se viam com alguma frequência, e Chanyeol falava pra todos com muito orgulho da sua irmã que trabalhava na televisão. 

Sentia muita falta da comida da sua mãe. Vivia falando que ela era tão boa que poderia abrir um restaurante! Eu achava um amor o carinho que ele sentia por ela. Sua admiração era visível. Felizmente pude provar sua comida algumas vezes, fosse nas quentinhas que mandava através do Chanyeol, ou em alguma de suas visitas ao apartamento do filho. Posso comprovar que ela é realmente uma cozinheira maravilhosa. Uma pena que Park não herdou esse talento na cozinha. Nem arroz na panela elétrica ele parecia saber fazer sem errar! 

Seu pai sempre foi muito presente e a maior influência musical de sua vida. Ele que lhe ensinou seus primeiros acordes no violão. Muito diferente do meu, que me vê uma vez por ano apenas para marcar presença. Gosto tanto do senhor Park que uma vez, após algumas taças de vinho, acabei chamando ele de _sogrão_ sem querer. Claro que ele não se esqueceu mais disso e desde então, sempre que vem à capital eu preciso chamá-lo assim. Bem que eu queria mesmo que fosse verdade.

O apartamento era pequeno, apenas um quarto e uma sala-cozinha conjugada. O próprio Chanyeol escolheu a decoração, por isso o local era exatamente a cara dele. Num canto, um computador conectado a um sintetizador para suas composições e mixagens. Na bancada uma vitrola com alguns vinis, _Action Figures_ de todos os tipos e tamanhos em prateleiras, uma bandeira do One Piece na parede, assim como sua guitarra e seu baixo que ficavam pendurados aliando decoração com praticidade, e claro, as duas maiores extravagâncias que um fã poderia ter: fantasias em tamanho real do Deadpool e Homem de Ferro expostas em um manequim. Mas o toque supremo da decoração era a _árvore de Natal_ , que ele mantinha montada o ano inteiro pois, nas palavras dele, o Natal era a época mais feliz do ano, e ele gostava de manter esse sentimento nos outros meses. No começo eu achei um pouco estranho, confesso, mas agora sinto que faz parte do charme do apartamento. Você é apaixonado por um cara muito peculiar, Baekhyun.

Por ser um apartamento pequeno, não dava pra ir a turma toda ao mesmo tempo, por isso raramente o grupo se reunia ali pra conversar, mas eu já considerava aquele lugar como uma segunda casa, uma vez que ia lá com certa frequência.

Desta vez Chanyeol me chamou para vir aqui pois havia terminado de compor uma música e queria minha opinião antes de postar em seu _SoundCloud._ Ele tinha tanta facilidade para compor! Na minha opinião, esta era uma das áreas mais complicadas do nosso curso, mas Yeol gostava tanto que eu já podia imaginar ele montando seu próprio estúdio para divulgar seus trabalhos. Ele parecia ansioso com essa em específico, por isso aqui estou eu, em plena quarta-feira à noite.

— Vamos, Chanyeol, não pode estar tão ruim, você é ótimo nisso! Prometo que darei uma crítica construtiva se achar necessário, ok?

Tadinho, ele estava tão nervoso! 

— Ok, Baek, o que eu queria mesmo era que você prestasse atenção na letra.

— Pode deixar, capitão! - Bati uma continência exagerada para descontrair o clima. - Vou ficar atento!

A música tinha batida sintética bem marcante, não faz muito meu estilo, sou um cara mais do R&B e baladas, mas com certeza é a cara do Chanyeol. Mas ele pediu pra prestar atenção na letra! Foco Baekhyun! Foco!

> 환히 비춘 저 별들을 보면
> 
> (Se você olhar para essas estrelas brilhantes)

Chanyeol sempre falando sobre os astros, nada de novo sob o sol. Uau, olha esse trocadilho, Baekhyun! Arrasou!

너를 보는 것만 같지

(É como olhar para você)

반짝이는 모든 걸 닮은 너

(Você lembra tudo que brilha)

[...]

매일매일 너를 바라보고 있는 나

(Eu estou olhando para você todos os dias)

나를 보고 있는 너

(Você está olhando para mim)

Ok, entendi, apesar da batida rápida, a música é sobre amor. Interessante.

> [...]
> 
> 지금 나에게 약속해
> 
> (Me prometa agora)
> 
> 모든 빛이 사라질 때
> 
> (Quando todas as luzes desaparecerem)
> 
> 꼭 오늘 밤처럼 언제나
> 
> (Será sempre como esta noite)
> 
> 나와 영원히 빛나줘
> 
> (Brilhe para sempre comigo)
> 
> Love you
> 
> (Eu te amo)

Ele me olhou cheio de expectativa.

— Bem romântico, né? Achei interessante o paralelo que você fez dos astros que você tanto adora com a pessoa amada.

Ele tirou o boné que tanto gostava, arrumou o cabelo com a mão e colocou o boné de volta. Por que você fica reparando nessas coisas, Byun? Acorda pra vida!

— Bom, era isso mesmo, você captou direitinho.

— Olha, gostei bastante. A batida me pegou de surpresa, achava que para uma letra assim você faria uma balada. Mas o contraste ficou interessante. Pode colocar no _SoundCloud_ sem medo. 

Ele parecia estar esperando que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. 

— Estou falando sério, Chanyeol! Eu adorei! Você sabe que eu falaria se não gostasse, não é? Você pode confiar em mim!

— Claro que sei, além de ser meu melhor amigo, você é de Touro, super honesto. Não há ninguém em quem eu confie mais.

— Não precisa me lembrar o tempo todo que eu sou de Touro, sabe? 

Fechei a cara. Que droga! Ele parece sempre bater nessa tecla de que nossos signos importam muito! Se apenas olhasse pra quem eu sou, e não para nossos signos incompatíveis, talvez eu tivesse uma chance.

— Não faz essa cara, Baek! Desculpa, eu sei que você não curte muito astrologia. É que eu me empolgo! 

— Não disse que eu não curto astrologia.

— Nossa, porque ficou assim mal-humorado de repente?

— Não fiquei.

— Eu não vou discutir, você é teimoso demais. Aposto que está com fome.

— Eu não… eu estou mesmo com fome.

Confesso que comida é uma das coisas que eu mais amo na vida. Imagino como deve ser horrível viver fazendo aquelas dietas malucas à base de maçã e batata doce. Nem pensar! 

— Podemos sair pra comer, abriu um restaurante novo aqui perto que ainda não tive tempo pra conhecer.

— Vamos então.

Para nossa surpresa, o restaurante, que servia massas, era temático. Certamente de algum fã do EXO, pois nas paredes havia centenas de fotos e _FanArts_. Havia ainda um espaço para os clientes deixarem recados em bilhetinhos. Se a comida fosse boa, poderia facilmente se tornar um dos meus lugares preferidos! Olhando o menu, não tive dúvidas sobre o que eu gostaria de comer.

— Vou querer um macarrão de frango com vinagre! Sem pepino por favor! 

— Pode ser dois, por favor. Sem pepino também.

Oi? Sem pepino? Desde quando?

— Achei que você gostava de pepinos. Nunca vi você pedindo pra tirar de um prato.

— Ah, bem, é coisa recente. Você fala tão mal dele que passei a achar o cheiro ruim também. Mas diferente de você, não vou fazer um escândalo se a comida tiver um pouco.

— Olha aqui senhor Chanyeol. Pois saiba que só fiz escândalo uma vez, e todo mundo deu risada. Não tenho culpa de ter um paladar apurado, diferente de certas pessoas!

— Até parece. Você come qualquer coisa, menos pepino! É muito engraçado!

— Falou o cara que acabou de pedir um prato sem pepino também.

Ele ficou em silêncio depois disso. Eu não tenho culpa se até o cheiro do pepino me faz franzir o nariz. Não consigo mesmo comer! Morte aos pepinos!

Os pratos finalmente chegaram. Minha nossa, esse restaurante era bom demais!

— Nossa, adorei! Me aguarde vindo mais ainda na sua casa só pra poder comer aqui outras vezes!

— Você é sempre bem-vindo, sabe disso.

As coisas com Chanyeol poderiam não estar da maneira como eu gostaria, mas sem dúvida, amizade ou amor, ele era minha alma gêmea. 

~~~~

Na terça-feira seguinte, depois de uma aula interminável de Percepção Musical, decidimos dar uma volta pelo centro da cidade. Lojinhas repletas de _Action Figures_ , eletrônicos, comida de rua, fliperamas... O que mais alguém poderia querer? Era sem dúvida um dos meus lugares preferidos para passar o tempo, especialmente se fosse junto ao Chanyeol. 

Depois de caminharmos um pouco, avistei uma máquina de pegar bichinhos. Eu adoro essas coisas!

— Chan, vamos tentar pegar um!

— Baek, essas máquinas só servem pra pegar nosso dinheiro. Ninguém consegue pegar de verdade.

— Claro que consegue, já peguei uma vez. Vamos!

Depois de uma análise sobre qual bichinho parecia mais fácil de pegar, percebi que a corujinha parecia ser a melhor opção, pois estava acima dos outros sem ter partes presas. Consegui na segunda tentativa! Curvem-se ao rei dos fliperamas, Byun Baekhyun! Claro que, competitivo como era, Chanyeol quis ter sua chance também. A visão dele com as pernas abertas para poder ficar na altura do brinquedo era cômica. 

Diferente de mim, que escolhi um que pudesse pegar com facilidade, Chanyeol optou por um Pikachu. Disse ter traçado uma estratégia para pegar o bicho, que envolvia sacudir as garras de um lado para o outro antes de apertar o botão de abaixar. Porém, cinco tentativas frustradas depois e um Park começando a ficar irritado com a máquina, achei que era melhor a gente sair dali. 

— Chanyeol, estou com fome. 

— Só mais uma vez, Baek. Espera só um pouquinho.

— Última tentativa, fechado?

— Fechado. Vou conseguir.

Mas não conseguiu. E fez um bico enorme depois disso, absolutamente adorável. Saímos, conforme prometido, para comer um cachorro-quente, mas a cara dele não melhorou nem um pouco mesmo depois de comer. Parecia estar desligado do mundo, provavelmente com a cabeça ainda no brinquedo, no Pikachu que não conseguiu pegar. 

— Estou precisando de uma capa nova pro meu _Iphone_ , você pode me ajudar a escolher uma?

— Ahn? Ah, claro. Ajudo sim, vamos lá.

Encontramos uma loja de capinhas logo na esquina. Eu queria muito uma capinha amarela, acho que a cor alegra o dia de qualquer um, porém não havia nenhuma que servisse no meu aparelho. Acabei comprando uma emborrachada vermelha mesmo, e Park coincidentemente comprou uma igual para o seu _Samsung_. 

Seu humor parecia ter melhorado um pouco com a compra das capinhas. Avistei a sorveteria do outro lado da rua. Talvez isso tirasse a cabeça dele daquele Pokemón.

— Chan, agora eu queria comer algo doce. Podemos ir ali tomar sorvete?

— Aonde vai parar tanta comida, me diz? Não é possível que já esteja com fome de novo! Mas tudo bem, vamos lá.

Comprei meu sabor favorito, cheesecake de morango, enquanto Chanyeol, para meu completo horror, pediu um chocolate com menta. Quem compra sorvete com gosto de pasta de dente? Sério?

— Baek, esse seu parece gostoso, posso experimentar?

— Sabia que esse teu sorvete de menta era furada. Mas porque eu sou um cara muito legal, vou te dar sim.

— Deixa eu pegar uma pazinha, espera aí.

Ele já estava saindo quando eu o interrompi.

— Não precisa Chanyeol, toma aqui.

Peguei um pouco do sorvete na minha colherzinha mesmo e dei na boca dele. Foi a primeira vez que compartilhamos algo dessa forma. Me senti um bobo por estar feliz com algo tão pequeno. 

— Chan, eu estou cansado de ficar caminhando pelo centro, podemos voltar? Quem sabe você vai lá em casa e a gente joga um pouco de Play pra relaxar!

— Eu adoraria ir, Baek, mas não acabei o trabalho de Análise IV ainda, e é pra amanhã. Você fez, né?

— Ah, fiz sim, no final de semana. Precisa de ajuda?

— Imagina, é tranquilo, só preciso sentar e fazer mesmo, obrigado Baek. Até depois então.

Olhei para o bichinho que havia pegado no fliperama e me lembrei que li em algum site sobre astrologia que corujas são o amuleto de Sagitário. 

— Chan, espera! Pega aqui a corujinha pra você.

— Não, Baek! Não precisa, sério. Você teve trabalho pra pegar naquela máquina sugadora de dinheiro! 

— Devo lhe lembrar que consegui pegar na segunda tentativa? E eu _sei_ que você gosta de corujas, não custa nada te dar. De verdade.

— Bom, se é assim, eu aceito! Sabia que as corujas são amuletos de Sagitário?

SIM.

— Sério? Não sabia.

— Sim! Vou guardar com carinho, obrigado Baek.

Ele foi embora. Não era exatamente o que eu estava planejando quando disse que estava cansado e queria ir pra casa, mas tudo bem. Não se pode vencer todas.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Aproveitei a tarde de sábado pra dar uma volta pelo shopping. Depois de passar por diversas lojas, sem nada me chamar muito a atenção, me deparei com um telescópio enorme em uma das vitrines. Quase caí pra trás com o preço dele. Queria dar um presente especial pro Chanyeol. Acho que ele não se lembra disso, mas ontem fez dois anos exatos desde que nos conhecemos. Mas esse telescópio estava muito além do meu orçamento. Dando uma espiadinha pra dentro da loja, percebi que havia outros modelos à venda. Bom, não custa nada entrar e perguntar. 

— Moça, oi, tudo bem? Eu queria saber se tem algum telescópio um pouco mais em conta que esse da vitrine. É pra um presente, mas o orçamento está um pouco apertado…

— Claro, querido, deixa eu te mostrar as opções que temos aqui. Este é o mais em conta da loja. 

Ela pegou um telescópio pequeno. Bem fininho. Confesso que parecia um brinquedo.

— Ele é ideal para quem está começando. Você consegue observar a lua e algumas estrelas. Por ser menorzinho, é super adequado para crianças! 

Ops, temos um probleminha.

— Ah, bom, então… a criança já tem vinte anos, e mede um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura… acho que não seria exatamente confortável pra ele, né.

— É, nesse caso não indicaria este… Tenho um em promoção que pode te interessar. Ele é um pouco mais caro, mas tem tripé, um diâmetro maior, duas lentes que você pode misturar livremente. Nele você consegue observar também os planetas, como Vênus e Júpiter!

Ok, o preço realmente era um pouco mais do que eu pretendia gastar. Mas seria um presente inesquecível para o Chanyeol. E eu poderia parcelar no cartão de crédito.

— Eu vou levar este. Embrulha pra presente, por favor.

Eu estava tão ansioso pra entregar logo o telescópio que mandei uma mensagem pro Chanyeol assim que saí da loja.

_Yeol, tá em casa?_

_Haha, que coincidência! Eu estava com o celular na mão pra te mandar uma mensagem!_

_Tô sim. Por quê?_

_Tava aqui pensando se você não quer fazer algo hoje?_

_A gente podia sair pra dar uma caminhada, sei lá. Movimentar o corpinho._

_Hmm, eu gosto da ideia, você sabe, mas eu meio que tinha pensado em ficar em casa hoje mesmo. Não quer vir aqui?_

_Fechou! Te vejo umas sete horas, então!_

Já estava quase saindo do shopping quando uma camiseta me chamou a atenção. A camiseta era preta, com a imagem de Marte e várias coisas escritas sobre o planeta. Peguei meu caderninho de anotações sobre as características de Sagitário para confirmar uma coisa. O seu planeta regente era Júpiter. Entrei na loja e para meu azar, eles tinham a camiseta, porém não do tamanho do Chanyeol. Que frustrante! O atendente me trouxe a que tinham no estoque e por coincidência do destino, era do meu tamanho certinho. Estava precisando mesmo de uma camiseta nova, com certeza iria estreiá-la hoje mesmo, e quem sabe o Chanyeol gostasse dela mesmo em mim, né?

Ainda era quatro e meia da tarde. Teria tempo suficiente pra ir pra casa, me arrumar e depois ir no apartamento do Chanyeol entregar o presente. Difícil mesmo era segurar minha língua e não estragar a surpresa. Por que ninguém fala como fazer surpresa é algo difícil? Argh! 

Assim que cheguei em casa, minha mãe já me bombardeou de perguntas sobre o presente que eu estava segurando. Ela era fã número um do Park. Sim, ela sabe que sou gay. E sabe também do meu amor não correspondido pelo melhor amigo. Ela sempre diz que eu sou cego e não vejo o quanto ele também me ama, mas mãe é mãe, não dá pra confiar no julgamento dela que acha que seu filho vai viver um romance de _fanfic_. Infelizmente, Chanyeol me vê apenas como amigo. Mesmo que um dia pudesse gostar de mim como eu gosto dele, sempre seremos de signos incompatíveis. E Chanyeol sempre confia na astrologia, minhas chances são quase nulas. Não que isso me impeça de tentar, obviamente.

— Ah, mãe, é só uma lembrancinha pro Chanyeol. Vou na casa dele mais tarde pra entregar.

— É alguma ocasião especial? 

— Sim e não. Faz dois anos desde que começamos a faculdade de Música. 

— Nossa, não lembrava! Passou voando! Ainda ontem você estava aqui chorando pelo resultado do vestibular. Muito caro?

— Não, tranquilo. Usei meu cartão, ok? Eu pago com o dinheiro que o pai me dá de pensão, não precisa se preocupar.

— Bom, precisando você sabe que pode me falar. Eu sou a fã número um de Chanbaek!

Algumas horas eu só queria um buraco pra enfiar a cara e nunca mais tirar. Minha mãe descobriu o nome fictício que dei para a nossa dupla escrito num papel quando estava arrumando meu quarto e nunca mais me deu sossego. 

— Deixa isso pra lá, mãe! Já disse que não sei se vamos mesmo tentar tocar juntos por aí como Chanbaek. Foi só uma ideia que surgiu.

— Pois saiba que eu adoraria um CD da dupla. Ele toca violão muito bem e a voz de vocês dois juntos combina demais! Eu ouvi o último ensaio de “ _Love song_ ”, está ficando realmente boa!

— Ok, mãe, obrigado. Vou me arrumar, não pretendo me atrasar.

Saí do banho cheirando a morango, resultado de uma compra impulsiva de body splash pela minha mãe. Ela achou que era meio forte e competia com o cheiro do seu perfume e deu pra mim. Eu amei! O cheiro é maravilhoso e me sinto uma balinha ambulante. 

Vesti minha calça jeans justinha, com rasgos no joelho e a camiseta de Júpiter. Meu maior problema é decidir como deixar o cabelo. Não quero que ele pense que me arrumei todo só pra vê-lo, então passar gel não é uma opção. Optei por secar com secador, deixando partido no meio. Um colar comprido e estava pronto. Ainda era meio cedo, mas eu estava tão ansioso que quando dei por mim já estava a caminho do apartamento dele.

Toquei a campainha três vezes até que um Chanyeol esbaforido viesse correndo abrir a porta pra mim. Nossa, ele estava lindo com o cabelo molhado recém saído do banho. 

— Desculpa, cheguei cedo, né? 

— Um pouco, mas não tem problema, pode entrar. Gostei da camiseta! Júpiter é meu planeta favorito. O gigante gasoso! Nunca tinha te visto com ela!

— Ah, é nova. Que bom que gostou.

O apartamento estava diferente da última vez que vim, há duas semanas. Chanyeol havia comprado uma toalha pra pequena mesa de jantar, e em cima dela havia um vasinho de flores. Bem coloridas: amarelas, rosas, vermelhas e brancas, mas todas do mesmo tipo de flor. 

— Que bonitas! Nunca vi flores por aqui.

— São crisântemos. Você sabia que cada flor tem um significado especial?

— Acho que já ouvi falar. 

— Bom, crisântemos de modo geral representam _felicidade_ . Para alguns, _perfeição._ Já os brancos, como estes aqui, significam _sinceridade._ Acho que eles combinam muito com você, por isso comprei algumas para enfeitar minha mesa hoje, já que você vinha aqui.

Tenho certeza que fiquei um pouco vermelho, minhas bochechas estão ardendo. Ele nem falou nada de mais e eu já fico assim. Não se iluda, Baekhyun.

— Ah, são lindas mesmo. Bom, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, e é por isso que eu queria vir aqui hoje. Eu encontrei um negócio no shopping e achei que você pudesse gostar, então comprei.

Mostrei a ele o pacote comprido que eu estava escondendo atrás das costas. A carinha confusa dele era mais fofa do que eu poderia ter imaginado. 

— O que é isso, Baekhyun?

— Abre e veja, ué.

Ele rasgou o papel com seu entusiasmo característico. Parecia criança em noite de Natal. E quando finalmente ele viu o que era ele… parou. Uma estátua.

— Não gostou? Chanyeol, fala comigo!

— Baekhyun, o que é isso?

— Um telescópio, achei que você tinha visto.

— Eu _sei_ que é um telescópio. Baek, isso é caro!

— Imagina, eu peguei uma super promoção.

Bom, era quase verdade. Eu peguei uma promoção, o super nem tanto. Mas ele não precisava saber disso. 

— Eu não acredito. É sério, isso? Você está me dando um telescópio?

— É, bom, eu sei o quanto você ama astrologia e ficar olhando para o céu, então quando eu vi ele na vitrine não tive como não pensar em você e comprar. Você merece.

— Baekhyun, eu não sei o que dizer. Muito obrigado.

E me abraçou. Me abraçou de verdade, nossos corações encostados um no outro. Certamente entrará para a lista dos meus dias mais felizes. Valeu cada centavo. 

— Você está com cheirinho de morango!

Grito? Corro? Me escondo? 

— É uma delícia. Combina com você. 

— Obrigado. É novo, minha mãe e suas compras impulsivas. No fim, sobrou pra mim.

— Então me lembra de agradecer sua mãe depois. Gostei mesmo. Por falar em compras e presentes, por coincidência, eu também comprei uma coisinha pra você.

Me alcançou uma caixinha de veludo. Quase derrubei no chão de tão nervoso. Chanyeol também não era de me dar presentes fora de datas comemorativas. Será que ele sabia sobre os dois anos? Acho que não. Ele sempre fala pelos cotovelos, teria me dito.

Dentro da caixinha havia um pingente de prata. Era uma figa, com duas pedras azuis, uma em cada lado.

— Chanyeol! Uau! Que lindo! Amei!

— Ah, imagina, Baek. Eu percebi que você não tinha nenhum pingente no seu colar. A figa é pra te trazer sorte, como um amuleto. 

— E essas pedras, tem algum significado que nem as flores?

Ele coçou a cabeça antes de me responder. Achei que suas bochechas pareciam mais rosadas. Ele estava com vergonha? Por que?

— Na verdade tem sim. Essa pedra é a sodalita. Na Grécia antiga ela era usada para despertar dons artísticos natos. Não que você precise, sua voz é incrível, sempre digo isso. 

— É o pingente mais lindo que já recebi, obrigado. Principalmente porque foi você quem me deu. Vou colocar já.

Tirei o colar que estava usando e coloquei o pingente. Estava muito emocionado. Nunca imaginei ganhar algo assim dele. 

— Chan, eu estava pensando. E se a gente pedisse uma pizza? Podemos montar seu telescópio na sacada e olhar as estrelas enquanto esperamos a comida chegar!

— Perfeito! Peço metade bacon metade havaiana?

— Sim! Sim! Abacaxi na pizza é bom demais!

Assim que terminou de pedir a pizza pelo aplicativo, Chanyeol me puxou pela mão para irmos à sacada. A montagem do telescópio foi mais simples do que eu imaginava. Ele terminou de colocar as lentes e finalmente olhou através do equipamento. Eu estava ansioso, não sabia se tinha sido uma boa compra. Podia nem funcionar, ficar tudo borrado. Não sabia o que esperar. Ele ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que comecei a me preocupar. Que porcaria! Amanhã vou tentar devolver pra comprar um melhor. Tadinho do Chanyeol, ele estava tão animado com a ideia. Que droga, Baekhyun!

— Chanyeol, é ruim? Não dá pra ver? Desculpa, vou tentar trocar.

Finalmente tirou os olhos do telescópio e pude ver como ele estava emocionado.

— Baekhyun, é perfeito. Vem cá, deixa eu te mostrar.

Me posicionou em sua frente, seus braços me envolvendo por trás para alcançar o equipamento. 

— Olha aqui, Baekhyun. Essa é a Lua. É incrível, não é? Dá pra ver as crateras! Nunca pensei que pudesse ver tantos detalhes!

Olhei através das lentes. E lá estava ela. Imponente, um pouco cinza, suas crateras visíveis até mesmo por esse telescópio. Eu tinha acertado na escolha. 

— Que tal? Incrível, né?

— Muito! 

Ele olhou novamente pelo telescópio. Eu mal podia acreditar que estava dando tudo certo. 

— Olha, Baekhyun, aqui é Vênus. Nós podemos ver seu brilho aqui da Terra. Antigamente as pessoas confundiam este planeta com uma estrela, daí o motivo de o chamarem de “Estrela Dalva”. Você sabia que apesar de ser o segundo planeta do sistema solar, ele é mais quente que Mercúrio, que está mais próximo do Sol? Isso por causa do efeito estufa que existe no planeta. Uma loucura, não é mesmo? 

Ele falava e falava. Confesso que eu já nem estava mais escutando, apenas admirando aquela covinha que eu tanto amo, e aqueles olhos que pareciam ficar ainda mais abertos com sua empolgação. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas o som da campainha anunciando a chegada da nossa pizza me tirou do transe.

— Você pode pegar com o entregador, Baek? Queria olhar só mais um pouquinho.

— Claro, sem problemas.

Me levantei, peguei a pizza e comecei a arrumar a mesa para a nossa janta. Ao buscar algo para beber na geladeira, me deparei com uma garrafa de vinho. Estranho. Chanyeol não gosta de beber vinho. Teria comprado pra outra pessoa? Não acredito nisso! Eu aqui tentando conquistá-lo e ele pensando em outra pessoa! Poxa, e ainda era minha marca favorita. Não consegui esconder muito bem minha chateação. Logo Chanyeol já estava do meu lado.

— Baek, o que houve?

— Nada, Chanyeol.

— Algo aconteceu, eu te conheço.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim. Me olhou nos olhos esperando minha resposta. Eu não queria falar sobre isso, mas é difícil resistir com ele me olhando daquele jeito.

— Desde quando você gosta de vinho? Principalmente, este vinho?

— Ah, eu… Comprei tem um tempo. Podemos abrir se você quiser. 

— Deixa pra lá, não quero tomar o vinho que você comprou pra outra pessoa.

— Mas quem disse…

— Deixa pra lá, vamos comer. Vou tomar Coca-zero mesmo. 

Chanyeol já me conhecia o suficiente pra saber que não deveria insistir. Mesmo assim, aquele gigante pegou a garrafa e abriu, me servindo uma taça. 

— Te falei que não queria.

— Baekhyun, é o seu vinho favorito. Estamos comendo pizza. Por favor, não seja teimoso uma vez na sua vida. Vamos tomar vinho hoje.

Eu queria dizer que fui firme e tomei a Coca, mas isso seria uma mentira. O aroma do vinho era convidativo demais e eu acabei cedendo. Como eu amo esse vinho!

— Baekhyun, obrigado. Mesmo. Esse telescópio foi uma das coisas mais incríveis que eu já ganhei na minha vida. Me faltam palavras para agradecer.

— Você merece, Chanyeol. Espero que um dia você me explique o que tanto ama nesses astros.

— Pode contar com isso, Baek. 

~~~~

Recebemos da faculdade uma tarefa de composição. O trabalho deveria ser em duplas, e necessitava ter não apenas harmonia, mas também uma letra pra acompanhar. Era a tarefa mais difícil que eu poderia imaginar, não gosto nada de compor, mas felizmente Chanyeol seria meu par e iria dar tudo certo. 

— Chan, queria começar a música o quanto antes. Sabe que meu forte não é esse, né? Mas não quero deixar tudo pra você. 

— Claro, Baek. Podemos ir na sua casa depois da aula e começamos. Sua mãe se importa?

— Não, é tranquilo. O seu violão ainda está lá num cantinho do meu quarto, pertinho do meu piano digital, então é mais prático mesmo.

Assim que chegamos subimos para o meu quarto para começar a trabalhar na composição.

— Baekhyun, alguma sugestão? 

— Sou todo ouvidos, você sabe que eu não sou lá muito fã de compor, estou disposto ao que você quiser fazer.

Ele riu do meu comentário. Se existe uma parte da faculdade de Música que eu detesto é Composição e Análise Musical. Felizmente existem pessoas como o Chan que são absolutamente apaixonados por isso para salvar a indústria.

— A primeira coisa que precisamos definir é o que queremos expressar com a música. Daí partimos para a tonalidade de acordo com isso. Eu estava a fim de escrever uma letra mais romântica dessa vez. 

— Romântica do tipo amores impossíveis ou uma declaração?

— Uma declaração sutil, com indiretas, sabe?

Claro que sei, é o que venho tentando te mostrar há meses, mas você não percebe! Tão frustrante!

— Pode ser, acho bacana.

Ele pegou o violão e tocou um acorde de Dó maior. Em seguida um Dó menor.

— Que você acha, maior ou menor? 

— Maior, definitivamente. Mas não em Dó, vai ficar impossível pra eu cantar neste tom. Poderia ser em Lá? 

— Lá maior? Claro.

Ele tocou o acorde de Lá, mas não senti que um acorde tão simples poderia nos render uma boa nota no trabalho.

— Chanyeol, e se ao invés de Lá, fizéssemos Lá bemol maior? Ainda é tranquilo para eu cantar e acho que oferece um charme especial. Sai um pouco do óbvio pra gente seguir na progressão harmônica.

— Concordo. Ficou melhor assim. Ok, agora o tempo. Quatro por quatro?

— Não vejo porque não. É um clássico.

— Pra quem não gosta de compor, você tem boas ideias, Baek. 

— Obrigado, mas dispenso precisar compor depois que sair dessa faculdade. Tenho você para compor pra mim, certo?

— Sempre. 

Um silêncio um pouco constrangedor tomou conta do quarto naquele momento. Ouvi quando Chanyeol pigarreou para começar um novo assunto.

— Sobre a letra. Tenho algumas ideias que já vinha pensando há um tempo. Queria falar sobre anjos e céu, tudo bem pra você? 

— Você falando sobre o céu choca zero pessoas, né, Yeol. Seu Instagram está de prova!

Ele ficou um pouco vermelho. Não tenho culpa se ele deixa muito claro sua paixão pelos astros.

— De qualquer forma, eis o que eu havia pensando em escrever:

> _Hello Angel_
> 
> _(Olá, anjo)_
> 
> _그림 같아_
> 
> _(Você é como uma pintura)_
> 
> _하늘을 보면_
> 
> _(Quando olho para o céu)_
> 
> _너만 보여_
> 
> _(Você é tudo o que eu vejo)_

Uau. O Chanyeol era bom mesmo com composição! Que letra linda! Confesso que poderia facilmente ser eu escrevendo esta letra, já que sempre penso no Yeol quando olho pro céu. Até coloquei umas fotos no meu Instagram pra chamar a atenção dele, mas não deve ter notado.

— Adorei! 

— Tenho mais algumas ideias, quer ouvir?

— Claro, por favor.

> _네 생각에 또 밤을 새 나_
> 
> _(Eu passo a noite inteira pensando em você)_
> 
> _빛나는 네 미소가 숨쉬게 해 날_
> 
> _(Seu sorriso brilhante me faz suspirar)_
> 
> _아마도 넌 넌 등 뒤에다 날개를 숨기며 지낼 걸_
> 
> _(Provavelmente você tem asas nas costas)_
> 
> _누가 봐도 넌 나만의 천사_
> 
> _(Qualquer um pode ver que você é um anjo)_

— Adorei a parte sobre as asas nas costas! Parece com a minha escápula, né? Foi daí que você tirou a ideia?

— Sim. Foi daí mesmo.

— Legal! Ficou ótimo!

Sentei no piano para tocar a progressão harmônica. 

— Baek, acho que podemos fazer a base toda no piano. Experimenta tocar em colcheias.

Fiz o que ele me pediu. A música começou a fluir. Ao final, conseguimos algo realmente interessante, tenho certeza que receberemos nota máxima por este trabalho. Composição não era pra mim, mas compor com o Chanyeol eu definitivamente poderia tentar outras vezes.

— Baekhyun, essa é aquela camiseta que eu pedi emprestado pra você? O que ela está fazendo no travesseiro?

Eu não acredito! Baek burro, esqueceu de guardar o travesseiro no armário, que droga! Disfarça Baek, apenas disfarça, vai ficar tudo bem.

— Você sabe que eu tenho a pele super sensível, né Chanyeol? Essa camiseta é 100% algodão orgânico. Como aquele cobertor de bebê que eu costumo usar está pra lavar, acabei colocando ela pra não irritar a minha pele, sabe como é.

— Ah, nem tinha reparado que ela era assim tão especial, desculpa ter pedido emprestado, prometo não fazer mais isso. Eu agora acompanho o horóscopo olhando sempre a previsão do dia seguinte também, assim consigo me preparar antecipadamente.

— Imagina, Yeol, precisando você sabe que pode me pedir, não tem problema nenhum.

Nenhunzinho mesmo, até porque o cheiro já está sumindo. Tenho borrifado um pouco do perfume que você me deu apenas pra fingir que estou abraçando você. Patético, Byun, patético.

— Ainda está meio cedo… Quer ficar mais um pouco, ver um filme, sei lá? Minha mãe preparou um bolo de chocolate só porque você vinha aqui em casa. O favoritismo dela é evidente demais. 

— Por mim não tem problema, pego um _Uber_ para voltar se ficar muito tarde.

— Ótimo!

Achava inadmissível que Chanyeol ainda não tivesse visto _Parasita_ , então coloquei este mesmo, me aproveitando do fato de que já havia visto o filme para admirar o rosto bonito do Park, que olhava para a tela chocado a cada reviravolta que o filme proporcionava. Me aproximei mais dele, diminuindo a nossa distância para quase nenhuma. Queria demonstrar mais uma vez o quanto ele era especial pra mim, mas não lembro como a noite acabou. Eu dormi, acordei todo dolorido sozinho no sofá, com uma mensagem do Chanyeol.

_Você dorme que nem um filhotinho de cachorro._

_Com direito a barulhinhos e tudo!_

_Fiquei com pena de te acordar._

_Cheguei em casa._

_A lua está incrível hoje._

Depois de ler a mensagem do Chanyeol, percebi a notificação do _Instagram_ . Ele havia postado uma foto incrível da Lua, assim como uma dele olhando no telescópio. Imagino que tenha tirado a foto através das lentes do mesmo. Deitei na cama e abracei meu _Yeolvesseiro._ O dia havia sido incrível.

  
  


~~~~

Como eu já suspeitava, nossa música _Heaven_ foi um sucesso. Apresentamos no auditório da faculdade e nossos amigos puderam nos prestigiar. Kyungsoo me chamou para dar os parabéns, indicando que precisava falar uma coisa importante comigo.

— Primeiramente, achei a composição fantástica. A voz de vocês dois combina muito bem junto. 

— Obrigado, mas eu suspeito que não é sobre isso que você quer falar.

— Bem, não. Baekhyun, quando você vai dizer pra ele como você se sente?

Pera, o quê? O Kyungsoo sabia? Como ele descobriu?

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Sabe, e qualquer um com dois olhos pode ver o quanto vocês se amam, mas tenho certeza que o Chanyeol tem medo de te dizer e você dar um fora nele. Você precisa tomar a iniciativa, Baek!

Como se ele realmente me amasse de volta!

— Kyung, não estou confirmando o que você disse, então vamos trabalhar aqui com uma situação hipotética, ok? Mas digamos que eu realmente gostasse do Chanyeol... Eu teria notado se os sentimentos fossem recíprocos! Mas ele nunca fez nada que me fizesse acreditar nisso. Sem contar que ele volta e meia me fala sobre como meu signo é totalmente incompatível com o dele. Não existe a menor chance! Você sabe como ele é quando se trata de astrologia, não sabe?

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse falado a maior besteira do mundo. E ainda me deu um peteleco na testa!

— Que droga, Kyungsoo! Isso dói pra caramba! Pra quê essa agressividade?

— Você precisa acordar! Baekhyun, me escuta! Apenas vocês dois não enxergam o óbvio. Você é teimoso demais para o seu próprio bem. Fala com ele, seja sincero. Vocês já perderam tempo demais.

— Vou pensar.

Encontrei Chanyeol na saída do auditório. Ele estava parado, segurando um buquê enorme de rosas. Será que ganhou de alguém? De quem? Aposto que foi o Jongin. Que ódio, eu nunca lembro de fazer essas coisas. Ele já demonstrou que gosta de flores, Baekhyun! Se liga!

— Achei que já tivesse ido embora. Kyungsoo me chamou pra conversar e demorou mais do que eu esperava.

As palavras do Kyung ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça. Será mesmo que Chanyeol também sentia algo por mim? Será que valia a pena correr o risco de perder uma amizade como a dele? Se não for recíproco, o que eu faço? Devo ter feito alguma expressão esquisita, pois logo um Chanyeol preocupado olhava pra mim. 

— Está tudo bem?

— Oi?

— Está tudo bem? Você parece distraído. Não gostou da nossa apresentação? Achei que fomos excelentes! Ouvi os caras até fazendo gritos de _Chanbaek_ em meio aos aplausos. Eles são doidos.

— Não, imagina! Adorei nossa apresentação. _Heaven_ é linda. Aquela frase inicial segue sendo a minha favorita. Você é incrível.

Vi quando as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas. Ele estava com vergonha? 

— Obrigado, Baekhyun, mas você que é. Comprei essas flores pra você. 

Elas eram pra mim? Oi? Nessas horas, quando ele diz essas coisas bonitas ou quando faz coisas assim, parece mesmo que o Kyungsoo pode estar certo. Preciso de apenas um minuto de coragem, já passou da hora de você se declarar.

— Nossa, obrigado. São lindas! - Vamos Baekhyun, você consegue! - Yeol, queria falar uma coisa com você. É importante. 

— Sou todo ouvidos! 

Ele disse mostrando as orelhas, que eram um pouquinho grandes, mas que, na minha opinião, eram absolutamente adoráveis. Minha parte favorita, eu diria. 

Acho que nunca estive tão ansioso na minha vida. Mas é isto. É tudo ou nada. Eu preciso fazer isso. 

— Chanyeol, eu tô falando sério, poxa. Sem piadinhas agora.

— Ok, não sabia, desculpa. Pode falar.

— Yeol, eu… Eu te amo.

Pronto, falei. Parece que meu coração vai sair pela boca. 

— Eu também te amo, Baek, achei que você soubesse disso.

Não! Como é difícil fazer ele entender que eu tô apaixonado! 

— Chanyeol, entenda, quando eu digo que te amo não é apenas como amigo, porra! Eu te amo de verdade! Eu queria namorar você! Venho tentando mostrar que te amo há tanto tempo! Mas acho que você nem percebeu! 

— Baek, a questão é que você é de Touro, e eu sou Sagitário, e estes signos realmente são muito incompatíveis…

— De novo esses signos idiotas! Maldito dia em que eu fui nascer! 

Saí correndo de lá na mesma hora. Minhas lágrimas já estavam começando a cair e pagar esse micão não era pra mim. Já bastava o amor não correspondido. Me levei pelo meu coração bobo, pelas flores e pelas palavras do Kyungsoo, e achei realmente que Chanyeol correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Já estava alcançando o ponto de ônibus quando senti minha mochila sendo puxada. Gritei e tentei sair correndo achando que era um ladrão. Senti quando a alça da minha mochila deslizou do meu ombro e, por causa do zíper aberto, o caderno com todas as minhas anotações caiu, revelando minha pesquisa sobre signos. A esta altura eu já soluçava de tanto chorar. Nada mais podia dar errado.

— Baek, escuta.

Não era um ladrão afinal.

— O que você quer, Chanyeol?

Vi exatamente o momento em que ele olhou para o chão e viu meu caderno com as anotações sobre Sagitário. Não tinha mais como fugir. 

— O que são essas coisas? Você está estudando astrologia? Desde quando? Podia ter me dito, eu teria te ajudado.

— O idiota aqui achou que seria capaz de te conquistar através do seu signo. Então andei fazendo umas pesquisas, conhecendo melhor o que significava ser de Sagitário, pra quem sabe te mostrar que essa história de astrologia não era assim tão precisa, pois pra mim nós somos perfeitos um para o outro. Exceto a parte em que eu te amo e você não corresponde ao que eu sinto. 

— Inacreditável.

— Já entendi, ok? Vou pra casa.

— É inacreditável que você não saiba que eu te amo também. Te amo há tanto tempo que nem me lembro se existiu algum momento em que fomos amigos sem que eu te amasse.

O choque ficou evidente no meu rosto. Então eu não estava levando um fora? Ele também me ama? Não faz sentido! Quando foi que ele sequer demonstrou que me amava? Só sabe falar do quanto Touro e Sagitário são diferentes!

— Como assim? Desde que você descobriu sobre quais signos mais combinam entre si, só fala sobre como nossos signos são incompatíveis!

— E são!!

— Olha, desisto.

Já estava pronto pra sair dali mais uma vez. Não aguento mais esse papo de como somos incompatíveis. A astrologia não pode ditar quem eu amo e quem eu deixo de amar. Que saco!

— Byun Baekhyun. Você está esquecendo de uma coisa muito, mas muito importante na astrologia. O ascendente.

— Não entendi. 

— O ascendente é o signo que estava surgindo no horizonte leste na hora que você nasceu.

Ele podia falar a minha língua, para variar. 

— Isso não me diz nada, Chanyeol.

— Deixa eu explicar, fica quieto. Ele que é o responsável pela sua personalidade, pela maneira como os outros percebem você e como você quer ser notado.

— Tá, e daí?

— Você lembra quando a gente se conheceu?

— Claro. Primeiro dia de aula da faculdade. Ficamos lado a lado no trote dos calouros. Te achei muito engraçado logo de cara, todo animado com o curso. Acabamos sentando perto no intervalo e foi, como eu adoro lembrar todo mundo por aí, “amizade à primeira vista”.

— Exceto que pra mim não foi.

— Nossa, ok. Obrigado.

Eu só queria poder ir pra casa chorar abraçado no meu travesseiro _Yeol._

— Não foi, porque foi _amor_ à primeira vista. Eu te vi chegando na universidade naquele dia. Você estava com um moletom do EXO, aquele dos poderes, usava o cabelo rosa clarinho… Parecia um cachorrinho perdido. Quando descobri que você iria ser meu colega de curso fiquei ainda mais empolgado.

— Minha nossa, você lembra de tudo isso? 

— Claro que sim. Lembro de muito mais do que isso. A gente se deu tão bem que logo nossos amigos diziam que nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro, e meu coração só faltou pular pra fora do peito quando você falou todo entusiasmado _“Mãe! Eu vou me casar!”._

O que seria de Byun Baekhyun sem passar vergonha gratuita, não é mesmo?

— Ah! Me lembro disso também… 

— E você lembra o que eu te perguntei no dia do seu aniversário? Lá na cachoeira?

— Especificamente? Não lembro. Minha memória não é como a sua.

— Eu te perguntei que horas você tinha nascido!

— Ah! Verdade! Te achei bem aleatório, confesso.

— Quando sabemos a hora do nascimento, sabemos o ascendente. Eu estava muito curioso. Você nasceu às 06h40min da manhã. Seu ascendente é Gêmeos.

Eu deveria entender o que ele quer dizer com isso?

— Hmm, ok, legal.

— Não é apenas legal! É maravilhoso!

— Beleza, Yeol, você adora meu ascendente. Eu te amo, você aparentemente me ama também, mas nossos signos são incompatíveis, e por causa disso nunca teremos uma chance. Eu já entendi da primeira vez. Me deixa ir pra casa agora, por favor.

Eu já estava me virando pra ir embora novamente quando senti ele me segurando pelo braço. 

— Baek, por favor, me escuta até o fim. Quem tem ascendente em Gêmeos tem a casa sete em Sagitário!

— Eu não sei do que você está falando Chanyeol! Que saco!!

— Baekhyun!! O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu sou perfeito pra você! E você é perfeito pra mim! Está tudo nos astros! De todas as combinações zodiacais possíveis, nós dois somos a tampa da panela do outro! Mesmo que você tenha Touro como signo solar, o seu ascendente é Gêmeos e sua casa sete é em Sagitário! A casa dos grande relacionamentos, aquela que mostra o amor da sua vida!!

Depois de tanto tempo acreditando na nossa incompatibilidade zodiacal, eu mal podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

— Você está falando sério?

— Sim, Baek. Mas eu te amaria até mesmo se você tivesse seu ascendente também em Touro. Mesmo que os astros dissessem que somos incompatíveis em todos os níveis. Porque eu te amei no primeiro momento em que te vi, e desde então esse amor só aumentou. Não sabia sequer o seu nome, mas já tinha certeza de que era você que eu queria ao meu lado. Cada momento que passamos juntos, nossas tardes jogando no computador ou no videogame, você cantando enquanto eu tocava violão, como nos vestimos com as mesmas roupas em cores diferentes, seja porque compramos juntos ou porque simplesmente pensamos igual. Enfim, tudo o que passamos juntos nestes últimos dois anos foi incrível. Por várias vezes eu queria te dizer como eu me sentia, mas tinha medo. Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. Eu venho tentando te mostrar há tanto tempo… 

Fiquei paralisado ao ouvir estas palavras. 

— Como assim? Você nunca falou nada… 

— Baek, você é o anjo das músicas que eu compus ou que cantei! Achei que você havia entendido! Uma vez me falou que você é como um anjo que caiu do céu e que suas asas ficavam escondidas em suas costas. Falou brincando, mas pra mim você é mesmo. 

Ele se lembrava disso? Minha nossa, eu falei isso há mais de um ano, tenho certeza! Como não percebi que ele estava falando de mim quando compomos _Heaven_ juntos? Agora parece tão óbvio!

— Eu não acredito.

— Pois acredite Baekhyun. Quando eu olho pro céu, tudo o que eu penso é você. Eu não pedi pra colocar isso na nossa música _Heaven_ à toa. Você foi a inspiração! Cada postagem daquele Instagram em que há uma foto do céu, é um dia em que eu tentei te mostrar o quanto eu te amava, mas você não me deu bola. 

As fotos do instagram? Mas são tantas! Eu sempre achei que era por amar astrologia que haviam tantas fotos assim do céu, mas se era por mim... minha nossa! Como eu não notei antes?

— Quando te pedi pra ir lá em casa pra te mostrar _With you_ … Baek, é você que brilha como uma estrela. É do seu sorriso, que é tão lindo e chega até os olhos, que estava falando! Eu me declarei naquele dia! Mas você sequer notou! 

— Oh! A música… ela… ela termina com um “Eu te amo”... era pra mim?

— Sim!

Ele falava exasperado. Batia na testa, abria os braços. Seria cômico se não fosse a situação absurda em que eu me encontrava. Chanyeol realmente me amava esse tempo todo? Inacreditável. Nem _fanfic_ seria assim.

— Eu achava que só eu me sentia dessa forma… 

— Tem mais! Ainda não acabei! Os crisântemos, esse pingente com a figa e a sodalita que você não tira desde que te dei… São os símbolos do seu signo, Touro! 

Estou sem palavras. Ele pensou em cada detalhe também? 

— Achei que você não gostava do fato de que eu era taurino.

— Confesso que seria mais fácil lidar com alguém menos teimoso e ciumento, mas Baekhyun, eu amo quem você é. 

— Peraí, eu não sou ciumento!

A risada dele ecoou pelo quarteirão. 

— Até parece, Byun! Ou você acha que eu esqueci a carranca que fez quando achou o vinho na minha cozinha! Eu comprei pra você, é óbvio! Achei que você ia entender naquela hora, mas nem assim!

Ok, então talvez um pouquinho ciumento. De leve.

— E por falar naquele dia, você sabe por que eu falei tanto sobre Vênus? 

— Por que você adora esse Planeta? 

— Porque é o planeta regente de Touro! Baekhyun, era tudo por você! Sempre foi tudo por você!

Não aguentei e comecei a chorar novamente. Mas dessa vez de pura felicidade. Chanyeol realmente me amava de volta. E até mesmo os astros sabiam que nosso destino era ficar juntos. E como num filme clichê, ele se ajoelhou. E eu não me aguentei e finalmente o choro deu lugar a risadas. Chanyeol era um sopro de alegria na minha vida. Vi quando ele tirou um saquinho de dentro do bolso da calça e pegou dois anéis de prata, com cruzes ao redor.

— Byun Baekhyun, eu esperei muito, muito tempo por esse dia. Eu realmente havia planejado me declarar pra você hoje, mas não imaginei que seria assim. Essas rosas eram parte da minha declaração. Se você contar, verá que tem 99 rosas, e isso também tem um motivo! Significa que acredito que você é minha alma gêmea! Eu tinha esperança que você notasse essas coisas, que o amor fosse recíproco, mas era difícil. Sempre achei que você não me amasse dessa forma, mas pelo visto nós dois fomos obtusos demais, preocupados em amar sem sermos correspondidos que não notamos as indiretas um do outro. Mas finalmente posso te perguntar: Byun Baekhyun, você aceita namorar comigo?

— Essa foi a coisa mais brega que eu já vi, e sim! É claro que sim! Mil vezes sim!

Eu vou explodir de felicidade! 

Ele se levantou em um pulo, sorrindo, e colocou o anel no meu dedo médio. Repeti o processo colocando o anel no dedo indicador dele. Realmente parece o paraíso.

— Esse anel também tem um significado, sabia?

— Eu tinha certeza que sim, vindo de você, tudo sempre tem um significado por trás. Qual é? 

— Bom, eles não são apenas anéis, mas alianças de compromisso da _Chrome Hearts._ Eles demonstram a conexão entre duas pessoas que estão dispostas a passar suas vidas juntas, para sempre. Por isso essa gravação _Forever_ que o anel possui. Eu te amo, Baekhyun. Espero que sempre que você olhar para essa aliança você se lembre disso.

Ele se aproximou de mim. Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração pertinho. Fiquei na pontinha dos pés para tentar igualar nossa altura. E assim nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Talvez os astros não estivessem errados, afinal.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da história!
> 
> Curiosidade: todos os dados de astrologia conferem com a realidade dos dois, inclusive o ascendente do Baekhyun e as informações sobre os signos, significados, etc.


End file.
